


Sepia

by olgap_k



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay maldición más grande que amar a alguien hermoso, talentoso y cruel, y que esté enterado de su poder sobre ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepia

Hyde estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de hojas de papel, con los ojos cerrados y un cigarrillo apretado entre los labios; la habitación estaba apenas iluminada con la ayuda de la luz de la cocina que bañaba sutilmente aquel área en la que él se encontraba, una luz que no alcanzaba a tocarlo de lleno, pero sí permitía que su sombra se dibujara contra la pared, del doble de su tamaño, luciendo imponente.

Se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello, sabiendo que no era su mejor momento; no se había afeitado y llevaba dos días sin haberse bañado. El aroma a sudor, tabaco y cerveza era intenso y desagradable, le hacía sentir nauseabundo.

Estaba a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento a causa del estrés que le hacía sentirse inútil y diminuto, del tamaño de la botella de cerveza que su mano buscó a tientas, porque sus ojos jamás se dignaron a abrirse, estaba pensando, analizando sus opciones, permitió un suspiro cansado abandonar su cuerpo y con éste, dejó caer el cigarrillo, que rodó en el suelo, lejos de él.

Se tomó el amargo líquido de un solo trago y casi se atragantó en su desesperación por consumirlo.

Abrió los ojos, se arrastró un poco, lo suficiente para llegar a su teléfono y sujetarlo entre sus manos.

Lo pensó sólo un segundo y volvió a dejarlo en el suelo; estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que los demás necesitaran de él que esa necesidad de buscar a alguien más estaba consumiéndolo, se sentía caer en pedazos.

Tomó aire, aspirando profundamente, tanto que casi se mareó y el mundo se le movió.

Se rió de sí mismo, con burla; no se había mirado aún al espejo, pero estaba seguro que la imagen que éste le regresara iba a ser una digna de burlarse miles de veces de él. Sentía el cabello como una paja, la piel grasosa y empezaba a sentir ganas de vomitar, seguramente por haberse tomado esa cerveza caliente que estaba cerca de él.

Eso de ponerse a reflexionar mientras estaba embriagándose sólo significaba que perdía tiempo valioso.

Se levantó, para ir al baño, y sin mirarse en el espejo, se apoyó en el lavamanos, se liberó de un poco más del fastidio acumulado en su cuerpo en un suspiro y decidió lavarse la cara con agua helada, cuando la frescura de ésta le hizo pensar un poco más claro, empezó a despojarse de su ropa, hasta quedar desnudo,

Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría lavara su cuerpo, el golpe frío le quitó la neblina que no le permitía pensar bien, sacudió la cabeza y el agua salpicó todo el baño, porque no había cerrado la puerta deslizable.

Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta, gracias a Dios por la soledad en que se encontraba.

Megumi estaba en casa de su familia, celebrando el cumpleaños de una tía, se había llevado a su hijo con ella, y él estaba en casa, preguntándose en qué momento se habían intercambiado los papeles y era él quien tenía la necesidad de buscar a Tetsuya en vez de que fuera al revés.

Suponía que el embarazo de Ayana jugaba un gran papel en ese distanciamiento entre ambos.

Un distanciamiento que él no había buscado, aunque sí propiciado.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era Eres un imbécil, Hyde.

* * *

No es que Tetsuya no le extrañara, porque realmente no era eso; por muy extraño que fuera y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y las muchas cosas que habían pasado, siempre le dedicaba aunque fuera un pensamiento a lo largo del día, pero estaba cansado de esa danza que tenían, de lo complicado que hasta una llamada telefónica podía llegar a ser, y por eso mismo se había refugiado en Ayana, en el embarazo de ésta y en los preparativos para la llegada de su primer hijo.

Su relación con su esposa era sencilla, ambos tenían tanto en común y había un cariño mutuo, era algo tan cálido y agradable que continuaba ahí por gusto, porque los ojos expresivos de su esposa y su timbre de voz dulce, como una caricia tierna, le invitaban a no apartarse de ella, y porque habían creado vida, venía alguien en camino que iba a depender de los dos, y no iba negarle eso a su hijo.

Pero su relación con Hyde, a pesar de lo complicada, de lo turbulenta, era algo que necesitaba; la atención del cantante le hacía sentirse como suponía se sentía un drogadicto al inyectarse de nuevo después de varios meses de abstinencia, esa mirada seductora que le invitaba a no abandonarle nunca, y esa voz adictiva que reventaba sus ilusiones y aun así no podía dejar de escuchar.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de él, y una parte de él se preocupaba, quería saber qué estaba haciendo el otro, pero se contenía y no le llamaba, cuando menos quería sacudirse la costumbre de ser él quien fuera el primero en llamar.

Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, varios pendientes relacionados con su hijo y Ayana, y también le tocaba descansar un poco, lo suficiente como para no estresarse, para que estuviera descansado y relajado para recibir a su hijo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ayana, lucía incómoda, acostada sobre un montón de almohadas y cojines, sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados, había un brillo en su piel blanca que le daba una hermosura casi irreal.

Ladeó la cabeza, como cavilándolo, necesitaba diseccionar sus pensamientos, sus emociones y descubrir qué demonios era lo que tenía que hacer, cuál debía ser su siguiente paso, porque no podía simplemente seguir actuando como un bumerán, que Hyde lanzaba lejos de él, para regresar a sus manos.

No podía ser tan dependiente.

—Sólo estaba pensando —respondió con honestidad, una honestidad a medias, porque estaba manteniendo en secreto el sujeto principal de sus pensamientos.

Pero no podía llegar y soltarle esa bomba a su muy embarazada esposa que en ese momento decidió que la comodidad no provendría de sus cojines ni muchas almohadas, y terminó lanzándolos al suelo en un arranque de desesperación.

Tetsuya le sonrió, pero ella le regresó una mueca, creyendo que la sonrisa de él se debía a una burla.

—No, Ayana, es sólo que…

—No digas nada —dijo ella, tras soltar un suspiro—. No quiero ser una histérica, así que… mejor no digamos nada.

Un asentimiento… eran ocasiones como ésta en la que pensaba en que Ayana podía llegar a ser su prioridad.

Algún día.

* * *

El primero en ceder terminó siendo él, después de todo, porque estaba emocionado y no podía contener tanto entusiasmo en su cuerpo, y después de haberse reunido con Ken, quien era su mejor amigo, para hacerlo partícipe de aquel momento tan importante en su vida, había salido de ahí con el teléfono en la mano, pidiéndole a Hyde que se vieran.

Estaba acostado en la cama, completamente vestido, con un Hyde muy sonriente sentado en el suelo a un par de metros de distancia, dibujándolo, había una expresión de concentración en su rostro pese a la sonrisa.

Parecía complacido.

* * *

No sólo lo parecía, realmente lo estaba. En medio de su desmoronamiento emocional, mientras se refugiaba en el décimo cigarrillo del día y empezaba a preocuparse de su salud mental, pero sin hacer el más mínimo intento por componerla, recibió una llamada que le cambió por completo el humor.

Casi se arrastró a su teléfono, no importándole mucho, pero sabiendo que tenía ciertas responsabilidades que no podía dejar de lado, y sujetó su teléfono, cuando vio quien estaba llamándole, botó por la ventana su apatía y tomó aire, queriéndose recargar con éste, para que su voz no delatara su deplorable estado.

Lo había conseguido, pese a lo que todo el mundo creyera, era realmente un muy buen actor, o al menos estaba obligado a serlo, para conseguir siempre lo que quería.

No le convenía mostrarse necesitado, esa actitud medio indiferente eran su victoria con Tetsuya.

Éste ni siquiera pareció notarlo, había una melodía agradable en su voz mientras le contaba lo alegre que se encontraba, le describía todo lo que había comprado para su futuro hijo y se reía de como Ayana parecía perder tan fácilmente la cordura y se molestaba por casi todo, para después disculparse.

“¿Podemos vernos?” Había sido todo lo que había preguntado Tetsu, después de haber compartido toda su alegría con una de las causas de sus ojeras y malas noches.

Y Hyde no había dudado ni un segundo, pero sí se había contenido, para no verse tan necesitado, porque lo odiaba. Siempre había sido él el distante, el perseguido, incluso con Tetsuya, quien no se había detenido hasta reclutarlo en su banda.

Le había perseguido al punto del acosamiento, y le había conquistado de a poco con ese siempre brillante optimismo y la sonrisa indeleble.

“Mañana estoy libre.” Dijo, como si realmente tuviera algo que hacer en esos momentos, además de ahogarse en alcohol y fumar diez cigarrillos al día y quedarse dormido o más bien inconsciente en el suelo de su casa porque ni él a pesar de su estilo de vida tenía tanta tolerancia al alcohol.

Y por eso, ahí estaban, en la habitación de un hotel, Hyde sentado en el suelo, en completo silencio, concentrado en la hoja de papel, en los trazos de su mano, en la forma en que iba plasmando a un muy relajado Tetsuya en el papel, para que pudiera recordarlo y dejara de ser una imagen difuminada en sus recuerdos.

En blanco y negro, como el mismo dibujo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Era todo tan distinto a como normalmente lo hacían, habían compartido una tarde silenciosa pero confortable, y Hyde en algún momento se había acercado, dejando en el suelo su cuaderno y subiéndose a la cama para montar a horcajadas a Tetsuya, quien se mantuvo inmóvil, curioso por la actitud de Hyde, siempre demandante y un poco violento, que en ese momento estaba muy tranquilo, casi pacífico mientras se permitía apoyarse en él, sentándose sobre Tetsuya y recorriéndole con la punta de su carbón, dejando marcas oscuras en el rostro del bajista, quien rió ante la tercera caricia, una línea que con la otra mano el vocalista fue difuminando.

—¿Estás escribiendo ‘Hyde estuvo aquí’? —preguntó en un susurro, había una sonrisa en su rostro—. Creo que el mundo entero ya lo sabe, prendo de los hilos de tu mano.

El comentario hizo que Hyde soltara el carbón y se dejara caer sobre Tetsuya, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, donde aspiró fuerte.

—Baila, títere, baila —su voz acarició su piel, aquel soplo de aire cuando dibujó las palabras contra su piel.

Sonaba serio, y Tetsuya no dijo más, sólo alzó las manos y acarició el lacio y oscuro cabello del cantante, suave y con aroma a café, quizás por la enorme taza que lo había encontrado consumiendo cuando llegó al hotel.

Luego le recorrió la espalda en una caricia prolongada, que hizo que Hyde temblara en sus brazos, para luego apartarse bruscamente, volviendo a quedar sentado sobre el bajista, quien se dejó hacer, como siempre.

No mentía cuando decía que era una marioneta bajo el control de Hyde.

Estaba bajo el hechizo de su belleza y su talento.

No hay maldición más grande que amar a alguien hermoso, talentoso y cruel, y que esté enterado de su poder sobre ti. Y ése era Hyde.

—Aunque no lo creas —dijo, y estaba sonriendo, real, sin la pretensión de ser el Hyde sensual que el escenario amaba. Incluso se veía más joven, pero no menos inalcanzable mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, dejándolos húmedos— …te extrañé.

Y le besó con una intensidad que había estado guardando durante varios meses en su interior, que dejó que se desbordara de todo él y aprisionara en un abrazo estrecho y un poco sofocante a Tetsu, quien sólo retornó el gesto.

Más que un beso, fue una declaración.

Un momento pasajero, un pasaje en su historia, mientras Hyde se recargaba de todo ese amor de Tetsuya, se adueñaba nuevamente de él y dejaba su huella por todo su cuerpo, marcándolo con tinta invisible, pero imborrable, sólo para sus ojos.

Sus cuerpos se unieron, se enredaron el uno en el otro, creando melodías y tonos, explosiones de calor y emociones volátiles, fuego y lava, pasión ardiente y cegadora.

—Oh, Doiha —le besó la frente húmeda, vio la expresión de Hyde de satisfacción—, yo te extraño aunque estés conmigo.

Y la risa de Hyde mientras se desenredaba de él, se vestía y se marchaba para alejarse unos varios meses más, hasta que volviera a dolerle, fue realmente macabra.

**Author's Note:**

> Pensando en continuarlo...


End file.
